Kissing, I Mean Saving His Life
by KatherineAbby
Summary: Missing scene from the Seige of the North Part 2. Katara tries to save a freezing and unconscious Zuko... by kissing him? Zutara. One-shot. Sorry, I put it down really fast, so it isn't very good. Not my favorite, but still readable...


**Kissing... I Mean Saving His Life**

by- Abby1313

Summary- Missing scene from the Seige of the North Part 2. Katara tries to save a freezing and unconscious Zuko... by kissing him? Zutara. ONE-SHOT!

_Katara risked a glance back_; he was still there and breathing. He was alright, for now. She surprised herself by letting out a loud sigh of relief. She noticed her caring for him and spun back around, angry at herself for being so girly.

A second later, she looked back, the hormones kicking in. Zuko's scar was down in his parka, his good eye toward her. She had a notion that Aang had set him like that on purpose, to make the action easier for him. He hadn't looked back once in the hour or two trip back to the palace. Zuko's face was relaxed, easy-going, calm, his eyes closed, his body curled up into a ball.

Many things had happened in the time since they'd dropped him there, unconscious, to the moment Katara turned around. Zuko had been talking in his "sleep". Muttering things like, "Azula... lies..." and "I've got to..." and other incohertant things. The one that stuck out in her mind was the most startling. It happened about 30 minutes into the trip back.

He'd been moving around a lot, probably something he did while sleeping, and had turned toward them. He let his lips curl into a small smile. Katara almost gasped, shocked at the fact that the evil firebender could even grin. Then he murmured softly, so softly that only Katara could hear (she was closest to him), "Katara..."

Her name.

Zuko had said her name.

Zuko had said her name _while unconscious_.

She couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat, a very long minute went by, her blood racing, her eyes wide, her body shaking. Sokka, noticing the changes in her behavior, looked concern. "Katara?"

The way he said was different then the way Zuko's voice sounded. Zuko's way was much better.

She answered his unanswered question, "I'm fine, Sokka. It just got really cold, that's all."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. We'll drop him off when we get back to the palace."

"Okay, because he's freaking me out back there." Sokka turned back to the front and started talking to Yue.

She scooted closer to the intruder when no one was looking. If anyone asked, she was checking vitals... again. She lightly touched his neck, the corner of his jaw and throat, for his pulse. Weak, slow... aka, not good. She moved her hands to his face, his forehead. He wasn't running a fever. Actually, his body was ice cold, hard, from the Water Tribe climate. She pitied him, he didn't have enough clothes on for the harsh winters at her homeland. A parka, two shirts, and only one pair of pants covered his body feebly. Even his boots were thin. Fire Nation winters must be nice if the boots he had were more for fashion than warmth.

She blew into her hands and quickly put them on his face to warm him up. To her astonishment, he sighed and leaned into her touch. He curled himself into a tighter ball and a hand reached out. She took it.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka was at her side.

She was caught. Her blood stopped. How was she going to explain this? Lie. "I couldn't get a good pulse on his neck. I'm trying his hand... stupid."

He shrugged. "Whatever, you're the healer."

She breathed out, happy to have that over with. Just in case Sokka was still watching, she turned Zuko's hand over and check for a throb. Getting stronger, he should come to soon. She took his other hand, wondering if it was the warmth that made him better and started rubbing her hands over his lifeless fingers quickly, the friction creating heat.

Or was she sweating from the thought of actually holding her enemy's hand?

Nevertheless, he was breathing quicker now, and the palace was fast approaching. After she'd glanced over the edge of Appa to see the grand fortress, she turned back to Zuko and noticed that his lips were turning blue.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Frostbite was seeping in. She looked left, then right. She was only doing this to save him, really. No emotions here whatsoever.

Okay, just a few, but hey! She was a teenage girl, she could have her fun.

When all eyes weren't on her and her companion, she sucked in a steadying breath and dove in, connecting her lips to his. They were marble cold and harsh, but as she keep pressing down, they grew hot. She opened her eyes and saw that no one was looking yet and kept kissing him.

No, she meant saving him. The "Kiss of Life", whatever you wanted to call it, as long as it was far from kissing.

She shuttered after she realized she was liking this and pulled away. When she did, the members of Appa were still oblivious. Except for Zuko who's eyes had flashed open, alert and quite fearful.

Oh crap.

She waited until Appa touched the ground and then shoved him off the side. He landed with a loud thump and she cringed at the sound. Then he groaned and rolled over, looking up at her.

She didn't know if she heard what he'd said, but she thought it was a quiet, "Thank you."

Fin

_Review pretty please!!! I'd love you if you did! XOXO, abby_


End file.
